A New Friend: Part 2
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: 2nd part of our new character. Rated PG for violence.


A New Friend: Part 2

by: TMNTlover4ever

The girl had gotten up again and was climbing up a sewer ladder. The turtles had caught up with her and were watching her very closely. She got out of the sewers and dropped the lid. She looked around for Foot Ninjas and didn't notice that the sewer lid hadn't closed. As she began running down the street, the turtles came out of the sewer and followed her. She was running to an alley where a bunch of cardboard boxes lay. Out of the shadows came some Purple Dragons. Hun leading them.

"Hey Sheri. Long time no see." Hun said. Sheri turned around and tried to run out of the alley, Foot Ninjas had appeared. The turtles were sitting on the fire escape. All of them had their weapons out. Then the girl called Sheri, changed in a flash of light. Her hair became white, her eyes became baby blue. Her outfit changed. It looked like a black one piece swim suit with a black pendant clipped to the right strap. The pendant had a black cape hooked to it that wrapped around the girl's body when she was holding still and she had black shoes to match. She flew up above the alley and began shooting ectoplasmic blasts at them.

Hun threw a silver ball at Sheri that turned to into a bunch of metal ropes and wrapped themselves around Sheri. She fell to the ground. She was wriggling around and trying to go through the ropes. Then all four turtles landed behind Hun. "Wow, Hun. You sure know how to treat a lady." Mikey said in a kidding voice behind him. "Huh?" Hun said has he turned around. All four turtles gave him a punch in the kisser.

All the turtles began kicking butt. Leo kicked a few guys. Raph twirled his sais and punched some guys. A Purple Dragon had a chain and threw it at Don. He caught it with his Bo Staff then pulled, making the Purple Dragon fall forward. After all the ninjas and Purple Dragons were on the ground unconcious, Hun shook his head and got up walking toward the turtles. "You freaks have interfered for the last time!" He said. One by one, he threw the turtles into the back of the alley. Hun grabbed one of the ninja's katana and walked towards the weakened turtles.

Sheri had used her eyebeams to melt the metal ropes off of her. She flew up so she was even with Hun and tapped him on the shoulder. Like an idiot, he turned around and Sheri punched him. Knocking him down. "Hurry, before he awakens." Sheri said flying towards the rooftops. The turtles grabbed their weapons and got on the rooftops.

"Sooo....are you a super hero or somethin'?" Mikey asked. "Nah. I just fight evil. I don't call myself a super hero." Sheri said still in her super power form. "So where do you live so we can walk you home." Raph said. Sheri looked down at her feet. "I don't have a home. Nor parents." She said. "Well, you must be pretty special to the Shredder if he sent that many people after you." Donnie said. "Shredder isn't after me. He's after my powers. He's after my locket." She said. The turtles were silent. "Well, we can't leave you out here all alone. And you have no home so.....hold on a minute." Leo said. Leo, Don, and Raph got in a huddle. Mikey was trying to get in the huddle and tried climbing over Raph. He crossed his arms and then found a way to get in the huddle. Mikey crawled between Donnie's legs and was in the middle of the huddle. And just as began to chuckle, he noticed his brothers were already out of the huddle. "Hey!" He said crossing his arms. "Well, Sheri, we decided you could live with us if you want." Leo said sticking his hand out. "I'd be honored." She said shaking his hand. She let go of his hand and changed to her normal mode. "Let's show Sheri her new home." Don said.

When they got there, Sheri looked up at the big room. "Wow...." She said. "Welcome to our humble abode." Mikey said. They led her to her room and left her alone to settle in. Sheri laid on the bed. "Finally, a home." She muttered.

A/N: What did y'all think?

Mikey: There was no food. What kind of story is this, if there's no food?

Me: ignores Mikey

Donnie: It's okay for a beginner. I hope you have better ones for the future.

Me: I have plenty. You'll see.

Raph: How come I don't like the sound of that?

Leo:.....................................


End file.
